


The One with Matt and Elektra (Happily Ever After)

by RiseFromAshes (DarkPhoenixGoddess10)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/RiseFromAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So no one told you life was gonna be this way; your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D-O-A<br/>It's like you're always stuck in second gear<br/>Oh when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year</p><p>These words can't be more of a perfect depiction of Matt Murdock's life. Working in a firm with his best friend Foggy Nelson for the poorest clients in Hell's Kitchen; not much money earned; and love life is always a dead end, if there is any.<br/>And then one night, she popped back into his life: his ex-girlfriend Elektra Natchios - who is going through the exact same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with Matt and Elektra (Happily Ever After)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this fic when watching TV show "Friends" and I can't stop comparing the couples Ross/Rachel to Matt/Elektra all thanks to Elodie Yung's performance. No, I don't see Elektra as a sociopath; she was a cold-blooded assassin who was raised to kill but I see that if she were in a better environment, she could've been a lovable person.
> 
> This is another fic that will give Matt and Elektra a happy ending.

**_(The One where Elektra returned to Hell's Kitchen)_ **

"Matt, our client paid his fee today," Foggy said and placed a basket of fish on Matt's desk.

"Oh man," Matt stood and pushed it away. "It smells."

"That I can agree," Foggy said. "Why don't we take this back to our client and ask him to pay us with real money instead of fishes that stink?"

"Foggy, Mr. Sanchez doesn't have much money," Matt said. "This is probably what he has. We can use this to make lunch. It should be enough for a week."

"Matt, I don't like seafood."

"Let me get this straight, you don't like seafood, or oranges, or any kind of fruits-"

"I like money," Foggy laid his card on the table. "Real money paid by our clients for our hard work."

The two continued to argue to the point that they didn't even realize that someone has joined them. It was a woman in her late twenties. She had long black hair and was wearing a stylish black dress. Foggy found her familiar, while Matt felt his heart stops beating.

"Hello, Matthew," she greeted.

"Wait, I know you," Foggy said. "You are Matt's girl, aren't you?"

"I was," she said uneasily. "Ten years ago."

"What are you doing here, Elektra?" Matt asked her coldly.

"I need your help, Matthew," she said.

"I'm afraid you have to find another lawyer," he said unsympathetically. "There are thousands of them in this city who are willing to take your case, however petty it is as long as you pay them. After that, you can go back to that fancy spa and luxurious mansion of yours in Greece, France, or anywhere in this earth but here."

Elektra was stunned for a moment and then muttered, "I'm sorry. I tried to convince myself that we aren't meant to be, but now I realized that I made a choice. Would you believe that I missed you and wanted to see you again?"

"No," Matt replied.

"It's worth a try," Elektra played with her hair. "Look Matthew, you are the only person I know in this city, and the only person I can trust."

"So what's your story?" Foggy asked, before Matt could say something mean again.

"I...I'm broke," Elektra said. "Thanks to my father's shitty investment, Roxxon held most of my fortune, actually all of it. If you watched the news, I mean if you listened to the radio, you'd know what happened to Roxxon. Long story short, I don't have a penny next to my name. You are the only person I can turn to...Matthew Murdock, Columbia graduate attorney who help the poor."

"Oh sweetheart, you don't waltz in here asking for my help free of charge after walking out on me ten years ago," Matt chuckled. "The door is behind you and you know your way out."

"Matthew-"

"I say leave."

Swallowing hard, Elektra walked out of the firm. After the door was closed, Foggy looked at Matt.

"Wow."

"Wow, what?" Matt shrugged.

"You really threw her out," Foggy muttered in disbelief.

"Some clients just aren't worth it," Matt said nonchalantly and resumed his work.

~~~

It was late and Matt left the firm to head home.

Although he threw her out, he could not stop thinking about Elektra. Ten years ago, she walked out on him - right after the day he told her that he loved her. That incident affected him to this day. Throwing her out seemed to be the right thing to do.

Karma.

At least, that was what he kept on telling himself.

Yet, at the same time, he wondered where she is now and how she's doing.

"That's actually $2.50," the cashier said, not too far away. "With tax."

Opening her wallet, Elektra took out all the coins she had left. She counted and recounted, but still was five cents short.

"I can pay for that," Matt said, coming towards her.

Elektra watched as Matt paid for her latte.

 ~~~

"I take this as you are going to help me?" Elektra asked uneasily, fearing for his answer.

"No," Matt shook his head, much to her disappointment.

"Then why-"

"Your father made a bad investment," Matt explained. "It's done deal. If you make a bad financial investment and failed to withdraw it at the critical time, there is no turning back. It's just going to be a hard life lesson. All I can say is that your father shouldn't put all eggs in one basket."

"In other words, there's nothing you can do," Elektra muttered, holding her latte.

"No," Matt replied. "Find another attorney, you will be told the same thing."

The two stood in silence.

"You have a home in Greece, right?"

"I can't go anywhere," Elektra said. "I don't even have the money for a plane ticket."

"Where are you staying?"

"In a hotel," she said. "Tonight is my last night."

"Anyone can take you home?"

She shook her head.

It began to rain.

Holding that latte, she turned to leave.

"Wait," Matt stopped her. "Our firm...we needs some help. If you like..."

Finally, her eyes brightened with hope.

 

~+~+~+

 

**_(The One where Matt dates Karen Page)_ **

The next morning, Foggy came to the firm and smelled coffee brewing.

No, actually burning.

He immediately headed to the kitchen and found Elektra there, trying to wave away the smokes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, even though he had guessed the answer already. Knowing Matt, he would never turn away from Elektra for real.

"Morning Mr. Nelson," Elektra greeted him. "Coffee will be ready when...I fix this."

"Here, let me," Foggy stepped in and poured the burning coffee into the sink. "Why are you making coffee?"

"Because I'm your new assistant," Elektra replied.

"What?" Foggy could not believe his ears.

"Matthew gave me this job," Elektra explained. "I thought he told you."

"He sure didn't," Foggy cleaned up the kitchen as Matt walked in.

"Hi Matthew, morning," Elektra greeted.

Matt ignored her and went to Foggy. "What's going on?"

"Matt, I need to have a word with you," Foggy said and gave Elektra an assuring smile. He pulled Matt into their conference room and said, "You gave her a job here?"

"I did, last night," Matt replied.

"Why did you do that?"

"Elektra is in a desperate situation," Matt explained. "She can barely afford a cup of coffee let alone a plane ticket to back home in Greece. Alone and destitute, her situation reminds me of myself after my Dad died."

"Really?" Foggy asked, unconvinced.

"Really."

"Okay, let's just say that on her first day to work, she caused an incident. I'm writing her up and putting her on performance improvement plan. Two more incidents as such, she is terminated."

"We haven't even trained her yet," Matt said.

"Stop making excuses for her," Foggy said. "Buddy, she is _using_ you."

"She is not."

"Yes she is," Foggy insisted. "She broke your heart ten years ago and now she got the guts to come back and use your help."

"Foggy, I don't have any feelings towards her anymore," Matt said. "And helping her is the evidence. You know the opposite of love is not hate but indifference and coolness. I no longer hold grudge towards her and I'm a bigger person so I give her all the help she needs. Once she has enough money for a plane ticket, she will be out of here for good and I will never see her again. Meanwhile, we got clients who need our help."

~~~

Matt was indeed _indifferent_ to Elektra. The two barely spoke to each other in the next few days. Elektra was more like an assistant in name only. She basically lingered around and does nothing except for making bad coffees. She did grab lunch for them, but often got the orders wrong. Matt, however, never reprimanded her. He basically ignored her and quietly cleaned up the mess she made.

Foggy said nothing but saw everything.

One day, he stayed late and asked Elektra to stay late to assist him. He ordered some Chinese food and had Elektra to pick up the orders. Elektra headed out and came back; only to find that she forgot to ask for utensils and napkins.

"Elektra, you need to get your acts together," Foggy said. "I'm not Matt; I'm not going to spoil you."

"Matthew doesn't spoil me," Elektra said.

"Yes he does," Foggy said. "Why else he's giving you this job?"

"He's nice," Elektra replied. "Plus, we have an agreement. Once I make enough money for my plane ticket, I will be out of here for good and he will never see me again."

"You are not going to do that to him again, are you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elektra, I admit, I don't like you much but I accept you because Matt is my best friend," Foggy said. "Ten years ago, you walked out on him and you should've seen how much you hurt him. He still hasn't moved on. He loved you for ten years and still does."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it."

"You broke his heart," Foggy reminded her. "He's mad at you, naturally, but not stopped loving you."

Elektra was out of words.

"Look, Matt doesn't need an assistant, he needs _you_ ," Foggy went on. "I think he's waiting for you to go to him."

"Wouldn't it be against the rules?" Elektra asked. "He's my boss technically."

"Then you're fired," Foggy said. "See, easy fix."

Taking a deep breath, Elektra nodded, "You are right. I will go to him and talk it out."

Foggy gave her a thumb up.

"Wait," Elektra said. "I don't even know where he lives."

"I'll take care of that," Foggy said. He called a taxi, paid the fee, and gave the driver Matt's address.

After the taxi drove off, he let out a sigh of relief. He went back into the firm took out the Chinese food from the brown bags, only to find that she got the wrong orders yet again.

~~~

Sitting on the doorsteps of Matt's apartment complex, Elektra waited. She didn't know what to say to him, but she did want to see him.

Each second felt like a century.

Finally, she heard his voice.

She got up and fixed her hair.

Only to discover that Matt was heading her way - with a blonde woman next to him. She was tall, slender, and quite a classic beauty. The two were laughing, eating ice cream, and having a good time. Panicked, Elektra ran away before either can see her (or sense her in Matt's case). She hid in a corner and watched as Matt and that woman sat on the door step. They chatted for a while and ended it with a kiss.

"Goodnight, Miss Page," he said to her.

Elektra's heart sank.

She should've known that it was a bad idea to listen to Foggy. Thanks to his bad advice, she was now jobless and Matt-less.

 

~+~+~+

 

**_(The One where Karen vs Elektra)_ **

"Did you hear something?" Matt asked.

"No," Karen said.

"I think someone is nearby," Matt said. "Wait here."

He got up and followed his sensors. Hearing him approaching her, Elektra revealed herself.

"Hello Matthew."

"Elektra?" Matt was relieved and surprised. Initially he thought it was a thug who followed them.

"I...I'm here to tell you in person," Elektra stuttered. "That I quit my job."

"What?"

"Yes, I no longer work for Nelson & Murdock," she went on.

"How are you going to afford your airfare?"

"I found another job," she answered.

"Okay, where?"

"In New York City."

The two went on and on and on while Karen waited and waited. She got up and saw Matt speaking to another woman. Curious, she decided to go introduce herself.

"Hi," she waved at Elektra. "Sorry, to interrupt. My name is-"

"Karen, this is Elektra," Matt said, cutting her short. "Elektra and I went to college together in Columbia. I studied law and Elektra studied political science. We were in Spanish class together. Elektra lives in Greece and...doing whatever she's doing. Karen used to work for us and now she's a journalist for a...newspaper."

"Nice to meet you," Elektra said to Karen, and then turned her attention back to Matt. "Sorry to interrupt your date but I thought it'd be nicer to tell you in person. I'm probably going to drop by tomorrow to pick up my stuff from the office. Bye."

She turned away and disappeared.

~~~

Elektra didn't show up at the firm the next morning. Foggy brewed coffee and hummed to himself. Matt, on the other hand, was playing with a rubber ball and not speaking.

"What's with you?" Foggy asked him.

"I'm thinking, with her background, all she can make on hourly wage is around $10.00 or less probably. That will make it $400 a week before taxes and FICAA. And I'm sure she has food and rent to pay. All together, it will take her a long time to earn enough money to pay for her airfare."

"Can't she move in with you?" Foggy asked, completely unaware what happened last night.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "No, she can't. And I don't even know where she is."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that she quit her job here and...didn't even say anything to you?"

"She did," Matt told him. "Last night, after I came home from my date with Karen."

"You are seeing Karen?" Foggy's eyes widened.

"Sort of," Matt said. "Look, I didn't even expect it. Yesterday, she saw me at the subway. Next thing I know we were eating at an Indian restaurant and then we were getting ice cream."

Foggy was out of words.

"Look, I have to move on," Matt continued. "You are the one who told me that there are plenty of fishes in the sea."

"I hate to spoil your good mood, buddy, but you are not moving on," Foggy pointed out the hard truth. "You are still thinking of Elektra."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are," Foggy insisted. "You have been mumbling about her all morning. Matt, you are not being fair to Karen or to Elektra. You are seeing one of them while thinking about the other one. You have to make a choice and stick with it."

"Karen and I aren't seeing each other exactly," Matt said. "We went out for dinner and that's it."

"She still has your number right?"

"Yeah."

"Did she call you yet?"

"No."

"Okay," Foggy grabbed a chair and sat. "You still have time to decide. Right now, you are not settled with anyone yet. Karen Page and Elektra Natchios are your two choices and you are going to pick one of them and move on."

"Foggy-"

"No, we are going to get this settled. You have to be honest with yourself and get your love life fulfilled," Foggy said as he turned on the computer. He opened Microsoft Word and created a table. He typed Elektra and Karen's name on the headings. "Okay, let's start with Karen. What is so attractive about her?"

"You need to ask me?" Matt laughed. "You had a crush on her too, remember?"

"I did," Foggy replied. "But I'm asking for your take because it's about picking the right girl for _you_."

"Fine," Matt said. "Karen is nice, funny, gentle, and honest. She's from a small town and a decent family."

"Okay," Foggy said, typing it all down. "What about Elektra?"

"She's...Elektra..."

"Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything else."

"Fine, let's talk about what you are not satisfied about them," Foggy went on. "Let's start with the easier one: Elektra."

"I think she's heartless," Matt said. "She's not responsible, nor does she understand how things work in real life. She's spoiled and only think of herself. Everything is handed to her on a plate."

"Okay, what about Karen."

"Karen is not Elektra." He stopped after realizing what he said.

Foggy stopped typing.

"Well, there you go."

Before either can say anything else, Elektra walked in.

"Hi, I...I'm here to pick up my things," she said.

"I'm going to get something in the kitchen," Foggy excused himself.

"So, you are starting your new job today?" Matt asked.

"Yes," Elektra answered quickly.

"Liar," he teased.

"Look, a girl needs to do all it takes to survive," she said. "Hey, I'm sorry if I spoiled your date last night."

"It's fine," Matt replied. "Don't worry about it."

Elektra was about to say something, but she accidentally moved the mouse on Foggy's desk. Instantly, the computer screen turned on. The table comparing Elektra and Karen showed up in black and white.

"Wait a minute, what is this?" Elektra asked.

"What is what?" Matt acted like if he doesn't know what she's talking about.

"This!" Elektra took a seat and read through the list. "I am irresponsible, cold hearted, spoiled, and not living in a world of REALITY!!!!!"

She exclaimed so loud that Foggy heard her. Immediately, he closed the kitchen door, hiding himself.

"It's not what you think."

"Matthew! I can't believe you!"

"Look-"

"And you are saying Karen is funny, nice, and honest...and the only problem is that she is not _electric_?"

"No, it's a typo-"

"Oh...I see what's going on! Matthew, you are the lowest among the lowest of the men! I don't know what you think of yourself, but you don't deserve the best women out there! I know that I'm not perfect, but you are not any better. This proves that you are too a heartless man, irresponsible towards my feelings, and living in a dream world where you can find a woman of perfection who's good looking and good in bed. Well, I have some information for you! You too are lack of _electricity_ in bed back in college and I do not want to see you ever again!"

She angrily stormed out.

After the door slammed shut, Foggy emerged from the kitchen like a little boy who's scared of monsters.

 

~+~+~+

 

**_(The One where Karen got stood up)_ **

Since the day Elektra stormed out of Nelson & Murdock, she was completely out of touch. Matt didn't say much about the incident and neither did Foggy, who quietly deleted that table comparing Karen to Elektra. Interestingly, that very evening, Karen called and asked him out for dinner; Matt accepted. The date went well and the two agreed to go out again the next day. If Matt had a Facebook account, he would change his relationship status from 'single' to 'in a relationship'.

Foggy was happy to see Matt with Karen because to him, Karen is more mature, gentle, and easy to get along with. From his perspective, Karen would bring out the best of Matt while Elektra would bring out the worst.

~~~

Before heading out to meet Karen for dinner, Matt stopped by at a pharmacy to pick up some snacks. As he walked down the aisle, he could hear coughing and sneezing.

Following the sound, he came before a person whom he immediately recognized.

"Elektra?"

She looked up from a series of over-the-counter medications on the shelf. She was shivering from a fever and coughed from time to time. On her face were sores and rashes; they were also on her forearm and neck.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Looking for something to light up your electricity?"

Apparently, she was still angry at him about the list.

"You're sick," Matt said, pulling her closer and feeling her forehead. "You are having a fever."

"I got chickenpox," Elektra told him. "Have you had one yet?"

"I did, when I was kid," Matt replied. "You need to go see a doctor."

"Like I can afford one," Elektra scoffed. "I can barely pay my rent."

"I know someone," Matt told her. "Come with me."

~~~

Karen came to the restaurant and checked her reservation. The hostess took her to the reserved table and the waiter asked what she likes to drink. She ordered two drinks; one for her and one for Matt. She checked the phone and saw that she was ten minutes early.

It's fine.

She could wait.

~~~

ER nurse Claire Temple didn't like the risk Matt put her under. Still, she felt sorry for Elektra and got her some antiviral medication. She also informed her to stay in bed and drink lots of water. After that, Matt took Elektra home.

It was a small studio with kitchen and sink literally in the same room; toilette was in another corner.

Using his cane to estimate the size of her place, Matt grabbed her arm and said, "You can't stay here in your condition."

He took her to his apartment and had her settled in his bedroom. He got her water and made sure she took her medication.

"Don't scratch yourself."

"I am not!" Elektra denied while scratching her arms.

Matt took her hands and tied her wrists together.

"What are you doing?" Elektra asked.

"I am saving you from making your condition from bad to worse."

Letting out a sigh, Elektra said, "I can't stay here, Matthew, I have a job."

"Where?"

"At a laundromat," Elektra said. "I help ironing clothes and folding laundry. My boss needs my help."

"I'll talk to him."

"It's a she," Elektra told him and gave him the number.

Matt went to make the call; and Elektra could hear him telling her boss that he's her 'lawyer'. Her lips curved into a smile, until the itchiness from the rash drove her crazy.

"How did you get chickenpox?" Matt asked after he hung up.

"One of our clients brought his five year old son," Elektra told him. "The boy got rashes and sores all over him and I guess caught it from him."

"You want the bad news or the good news?"

"Both."

"The good news is that you will never get this again," Matt said. "The bad news is that you will suffer in the next few days."

"Untie me!"

"I can't," Matt chuckled. "I have to prevent you from scratching yourself."

~~~

Karen waited and checked her phone. She called Matt but only got his voicemail. Confused and upset, she threw her phone into her purse and walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey, what's upsetting you?" A guy asked. He was tall, dark hair with a GI haircut.

"Life," she shrugged.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" He offered. "Or any type of drink. My treat."

That made Karen laugh. "Sure."

"Frank Castle," he introduced himself.

"Karen Page."

~~~

In Matt's apartment, Elektra rested in Matt's bed as he came into the bedroom with her medication and water. He helped her sit up and take her medication. He felt her forehead and found her fever reduced.

"I should be fine tomorrow," she muttered.

"No, you need to stay in bed for another three days or so."

"Can you untie me now?"

"No," he said.

Elektra lied back down and muttered something softly.

"What are you mumbling about?"

"I'm calculating," Elektra said. "The money I earned from folding laundries and ironing and taking care of the strings and needles. If I got it correct, I should be able to make enough money for my airfare in another month."

"Don't worry about it, get well first."

"I'm thinking...maybe there is another way to make things work."

"Like what? A flight to Las Vegas and winning the jackpot?"

"And marry a single rich billionaire," she said half-jokingly.

"Get some sleep," Matt said, adjusting her covers.

~~~

"Did you have a good time?" Frank asked Karen.

"I did," Karen said with a smile.

"Same time tomorrow?"

Karen bit her lips.

"You are not seeing someone, are you?"

"Not really," she replied.

"Not really?"

"It's...kind of complicated."

"I appreciate your honesty," Frank said. "But here's my number. If you make up your mind, call me."

Karen smiled again.

 

~+~+~+

 

**_(The One with Las Vegas)_ **

After Matt's care, Elektra got well. Her fever was gone; although she still had sore on her face which will disappear as time go by. By the time she was okay to leave bed, she thought about her plan. She needed to go back to Greece and maybe sell some of her mansions to get some money into her bank account. At the same time, however, she thought of Matt. Somewhere in her heart she felt it was a wrong thing to do if she were to leave him again.

But isn't he seeing someone right now?

Before she could think any further, she heard Matt opening the door and then Karen's voice.

"Matt, I'm here to tell you..."

Elektra couldn't hear anything else.

~~~

In the living room, Karen looked down and said, "I don't think it's going to work between us. You are a wonderful guy but...it just doesn't click."

"Okay," Matt said with his arms folding, waiting for her to continue.

"I think when it comes to 'us', we both have other things that are more important or more attractive to do."

"Okay."

"I think we are better off as friends."

"I agree."

"You do?"

~~~

Elektra got herself out of the bed and slid the bedroom door open. She saw Karen and Matt hugged and then Karen leaving the apartment.

"Hey," she said. "I'm better now and I guess it's time for me to head back to my place."

"Oh," Matt said, feeling a little awkward.

Before Elektra could leave, he stopped her. "If you need anything, you can always call me."

She nodded. "Thanks."

~~~

A few weeks later, Nelson & Murdock won another case. This client had some good income and paid his fee. On top of that, he gave Foggy and Matt a precious gift: trip to Las Vegas. It was originally booked for him and his wife, but neither had the excitement to go after they lost their apartment. Foggy was so happy that he did a happy dance on the table.

Matt was not as excited to say at the least. Las Vegas wasn't his thing. Still, Foggy begged him to go. It was a trip that they deserve, he said.

So Matt packed his bags and headed to Vegas with Foggy.

The flight was decent and their hotel room was VIP. The only awkward part was that there was only one bed. It was King size but still just one bed.

"We'll think of something," Foggy said. "Come on! Let's get some drinks and win some money!"

The two friends headed down to a bar. They ordered drinks and had some good laughs.

"You know why I insist that you should come?" Foggy asked. "Because you need to get out of Hell's Kitchen at least once a while."

Matt only smiled.

"Come on buddy, you know it's the right thing to come here."

He ordered another drink and then come face to face with the lady next to him.

"Marci?"

"Foggy bear!" Marci Stahl, who had a fling with Foggy in the past, gave him a hug in dead grip. Obviously, she had a few drinks too many already. She was all over Foggy, who had a hard time balancing his attention between Matt and Marci.

Later that evening, Foggy ran into their hotel suite to change his outfit.

"Marci and I are going out on a date tonight, in Vegas!" He was up and down in excitement. "So you can have the bed all to yourself. I'm probably not coming back tonight."

"Sounds good," Matt commented.

"Oh by the way, Karen texted me. She is seeing someone and she's moving in with him!" Only then he realized that it may not be something Matt wants to hear. "Are you okay? I didn't mean-"

"No, it's cool," Matt assured him. "I'm happy for her."

"Okay good! Oh, I'm late and Marci is beeping me already!"

He bolted out of their suite.

So Foggy was going out on a date while Karen was moving in with someone.

That left Matt alone in the singles club.

~~~

Bored with nothing to do, Matt headed down to the casino.

He could hear the loud noises from slot machines; people cheering; people arguing; intense heartbeats and spiked adrenalins. Among the noises and chaos (as he would describe it), he noticed a familiar heartbeat.

Wait...

No.

Really?

Following the heartbeat, he sensed her presence.

There, at the poker table, Elektra Natchios was playing Blackjack.

"Elektra?"

"Matthew?"

Both were surprised to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison.

Matt went to her and pulled her away from the table. "Are you crazy? You are going to gamble away all your money? You can get addicted."

"Look who's talking," Elektra scoffed. "Why are you here?"

"Our client gave us the flight ticket as a gift," Matt whispered. "How did you get here?"

"I found a cheap flight and I'm going to play with my chances," Elektra told him. "I have nothing else, Matthew. I am winning right now. Who knows? I may win jackpot."

"Or you can lose everything you have earned."

"Matthew, I don't belong working in a laudromat, or in Hell's Kitchen. I want to go home."

"Elektra-"

"Matthew, nothing will change my mind. I'm going do to this and I'm going to win. You can either walk away or stand with me. Choice is yours."

She returned to the gambling table and resumed the game. She was a bit nervous on her next turn, but found courage when she realized that Matt was standing very close to her.

And against all the odds, she won big.

It was way more than enough for a flight to Greece.

It was millions.

She jumped out of her seat and hugged Matt, who reminded her to cash her winning quickly and dragged her away before she waste away her winning through more gambling.

~~~

"A bottle of Tequila and Macallan please," Elektra ordered using the hotel phone as she and Matt celebrated her winnings.

"You remember," Matt said.

"I do," Elektra nodded. "Oh I can't believe this! I have money again and I can go home!" She laughed very heartily, much to Matt's chagrin. The door bell rang and Matt went to answer to the door. Elektra sat on the floor, waited until Matt came to her with their drinks. She opened the bottle and poured glass for herself and Matt.

"Cheers!"

They clicked their glass.

Elektra was so full of excitement and thrill that, between every minute, she would do a happy dance about returning to Greece, which irritated Matt _a lot_. To stop her from talking about going home, he poured her one glass of wine after another. But in turn, he provoked the suppressed urge and thrill inside himself. Foggy once said that Elektra bring out the worst side of Matt; he was not far from the truth. Together the two drank and drank and soon both were heavily drunk.

"Let's get out of here," Elektra said, her speech very slurred.

"After you," Matt said. "Wherever you go...I'll go with you."

~~~

"Foggy-bear this is the best night of my life!" Marci said as she and Foggy left the restaurant on their date.

"Please don't call me that in public," Foggy said, blushing.

They walked pass by a chapel and stopped.

"I wonder who's the next crazy couple to marry in Vegas!" Marci laughed.

That got Foggy nervous a little. He certainly hoped that Marci isn't suggesting them getting hitched. Sometimes, Marci could go out of the line.

But the next thing he saw nearly gives him a heart attack.

Matt and Elektra clumsily walked out of the chapel. Elektra was holding a fake bouquet, likely stolen from the hotel decorations. She and Matt were laughing endlessly.

"Mr. Natchios!"

"Mrs. Murdock!"

The two stopped laughing and Elektra tossed her bouquet, which fell right into Foggy's face.

Foggy and Marci watched as Elektra and Matt sauntered away.

"Oh no..."

That was all Foggy could say.

 

~+~+~+

****

**_(The One with Matt Divorcing Elektra, or not)_ **

Everything was a blur to Matt and Elektra.

When they decided to fly to Vegas, each one of them had a different plan in mind. Matt basically tagged along with Foggy while Elektra planned to win big money to fund her trip to Greece. After seeing Foggy ran off on a date and learning Karen is moving in with someone, Matt found his single status a bit depressive. And so, he took a walk down at the casino and found Elektra playing Blackjack. He was against her plan at first, but decided to stand by her to give her support.

She won the jackpot and the two went to celebrate her victory by drinking.

And rest was history.

The next morning, the two found themselves a total mess. Neither could recollect what happened the night before, until Elektra noticed a ring on her left hand. It was Matt's class ring.

The truth hit them like thunderbolt.

Legally, they were now husband and wife.

~~~

The two took separate flights back to Hell's Kitchen. If Elektra had planned to fly back to Greece right after Vegas, then she had to change her plans. Both had too much to say to each other and at the same time, neither want to say anything to each other at all.

"Matt, I can't believe you," Foggy said to him on the plane. "You are upset that I went out on a date, so you retaliate by getting hitched? You didn't even call me to be your best man."

"That's enough," Matt stopped him from saying anything further. "This will be resolved."

"Hey man, if you don't mind me asking, but you didn't have any prenup before you said 'I do', did you?" Foggy asked carefully. "Because if you didn't, half of your properties would be hers."

He didn't know about Elektra's winning at the Blackjack yet. In his eyes, Elektra was a poor fallen rich girl who's making minimum wages at a laundromat.

"Foggy, trust me, without prenup, I'm the winner here."

"So are you going to get a divorce?"

"No, I'm going to the court and petition for an annulment," Matt said.

~~~

On the other flight, in the first class section, Elektra couldn't stop talking.

"I got married in Vegas," she said. "And no, I didn't have prenup. It's a big mistake. A huge, huge mistake. If it wasn't for him dragging me back to the room and poured me all these drinks, it wouldn't have happened. I would've been on a flight home to Greece by now. What a mess! And my so-called husband isn't even here with me. I sure don't want to see him or speak to him!"

Her endless mumbling got the attention of another gentleman. He released his seatbelt and went to sit next to her.

"You looked troubled," he said.

"I am," Elektra replied. "I got married in Vegas."

"How's your hung over?"

"Better, thank you," Elektra went on. "I got married and it wasn't even supposed to happen."

"Where's your husband?"

"Taking a separate flight."

"Do you even like him?"

"Yes," she said, and then quickly changed her answer, "No. We were together ten years ago, but not anymore."

"How did you end up marrying him?"

"Well, it's a long story, Mr..."

"Tony Starks."

"Mr. Starks, it all started when I came to New York," she began. She went on telling him about how she met Matt in her Spanish class; their relationship; their break up; how she returned to New York to settle family business; and then found she was broke. She went in details on how she interacted with Matt again after not seeing him for ten years. "And here we are, married, no prenup, and he is seeing somebody else, possibly."

"Wow," Tony took a deep breath. "Are you mad with him for walking away with 50% of your money or that he is seeing someone else?"

"What?"

"You can't stop talking about him," Tony pointed out. "By your tone and your demeanor, you still have feelings for him."

"You're wrong," Elektra insisted. "I know myself and I know that I no longer harbor any feelings towards him. He is flying back to meet up with his blonde girlfriend."

"What's your plan then?"

"I am heading to New York and I'm going to find a lawyer," Elektra said. "I'm going to have this marriage resolved on the ground that it's invalid. Then I'm flying back home to Greece and forget all about him."

Sitting on her other side was a blond young man; well built and handsome. He put down his magazine and looked at Elektra with disgust. "I have to say that you are horrible person."

"Excuse me?"

"This is a man who loved you but you broke his heart. It's not easy for a man to confess his love to a woman and you ditched him the day after to meet a rich guy on the other side of the globe. You come back, not apologetic on what you did to him, but he is still there for you. You are responsible for what happened in Vegas as much as he is. All you care about is yourself and your money."

"Steve," Tony stopped him before he can say anything further. "I wish everything will work out for you and best of luck."

~~~

She landed in New York and rented a penthouse. Given that she had money now, she could find an attorney who can get her out of this mess. Through her research, she came across a familiar name. Clicking on his profile, she was shocked that he is still practicing law. Of all people in this world, he was one of the few she could trust.

She dialed his number; after three rings he picked up.

He was still formidable like if he were in his twenties.

"Stick? It's Elektra."

~~~

She came to Stick's office soon after the call. Stick asked for the forms and files she prepared. She handed them to him; they were in Braille. Sitting quietly, her heart was racing as Stick reviewed her files.

"Is this Matthew Murdock you are married to?" He asked. "Columbia graduate and practicing law in Hell's Kitchen?"

"Yes."

"In this long, _long_ list of reasons you have to not stay married to him, you are saying that he's violent, angry, alcoholic, sex-addict, and a no-life?"

"That is correct."

"Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Ellie, I know Matthew Murdock," Stick said, putting her files aside. "I trained him like I trained you. I know he is not how you described him."

"Does it matter? There is nothing valid in our marriage."

"Were you seeing him?"

"No," she replied.

"Ellie, don't lie to me."

"It was ten years ago."

Stick said nothing. He remained silent until Elektra finally spilled the truth, "I still love him. None of these accusations are true."

"Then I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"Ellie, if you were to resolve this marriage, given the love you have for him, it'd be hard to convince the court that the marriage is invalid. You married him legally and the only way to resolve this is getting a divorce. Since you never had any prenuptial agreement, I'm afraid half of your fortune will go with him."

"What can I do then?"

"Work things out with him," Stick said. "Ellie, you got your money and a man who loves you against all the odds. Why are you throwing them away?"

~~~

When she came back to her penthouse, she found Matt was there waiting for her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You want to come in?" She asked.

They went in and Matt took out a folded document.

"I don't think we can get an annulment," Matt said. "The only way to resolve this marriage is to get a divorce."

He placed the document on the counter.

"Did you sign it yet?" Elektra asked.

"No."

The two stood in silence while the divorce paper sat on the counter.

"You have a pen?"

"No."

"Do you want to sign it?"

"Do you?" Matt asked back. "Why did you come to my firm that day?"

"You know why," Elektra said. "I was broke and I have nowhere else to turn."

"But you know that you can trust me," Matt said. "Despite what I said to you, you know that I will be there for you."

"And you were," Elektra nodded. "But look how things turn out. We got married because you can't stop serving me these stupid Tequila. It wasn't even the wedding I envisioned."

"Oh yeah?"

"I once thought that on my wedding day, my father would walk me down the aisle. I'm in a beautiful satin wedding dress with freshest orchids in my hands. The wedding is by the Aegean Sea." She then added, "I thought about it when we were together in Columbia."

"And you left me?" Matt asked. "After I told you that I love you."

"You did more than just that. Before you said that you love me, you had our entire life planned out. Where we would live and how many kids we'd have. You even planned to have a girl first because it'd be easier for us to handle. You scared me away," Elektra explained. "I came to Columbia for education, I didn't plan to meet you or fall in love with you. My father already had a fiancé set up for me. When you told me that you loved me and made such an extensive plan in life, it just turned my world upside down." She looked at him and then added, "Neither I planned to end up broke, working in a low wage job, and married you in Vegas."

"I didn't either," Matt muttered.

"Really?"

The two were out of words again.

Elektra pulled the divorce documents towards her; something was on her mind. Matt waited for her to say it.

"Matthew, there is something I want to say," she finally muttered. "I tried to keep it to myself but I can't anymore. That night in Vegas, we were so drunk. You said that it'd be so funny that if we were two refugees chased by the Yakuza and that we ran around the world together to get away from them. I in turn said it'd be funnier if we were married. So we agreed to-

"Get married and then go see if there's any Yakuza at the casino," Matt remembered and finished the phrase. "So it was your fault."

"Hey, don't push it," Elektra defended herself. "We wouldn't get that drunk had you not poured me one glass of Tequila after another."

"Because you won't stop talking," Matt said. "Every second you are like 'I'm going home, I'm going home' and I didn't want to hear that."

"Well," Elektra was about to say something but found herself out of words again.

"I think this may not be a good idea," Matt said, taking the divorce paper away from her while his mood lightened up much.

"Wait, what?"

"You know me, I'm Catholic and I don't believe in divorce."

"Matthew-"

"We can work it out."

"Then you are asking to be your wife for real!"

She tried to reach for the divorce paper. Matt held up the divorce paper high beyond her reach. "That night at Vegas, you were so excited about leaving this country. I feel like I'm losing you all over again. I have a million of reasons not to accept you back in my life, but I can't bear you to leave me either. So after one thing led to another, we said what we said and it happened."

"Matthew, how is this going to work out?" Elektra asked. "We brought out the worst of each other."

"And the best," Matt said, taking her hand. "With you, I can be who I really am. I feel free."

"You may say that but you know how you are," Elektra said. "You keep everything to yourself, make all the decisions without considering others' input, and you don't let anyone in."

"You, I let you in," Matt said genuinely. "Besides, you are the only one who has the key."

Elektra leaned over the counter. "We can get a house, can't we? We can have a place here and another one in Greece. I can sell the summer house in France and Spain, so that will give us more money. I want to work and get myself a job. There are so many sexy things I can do."

"What about the kids?"

"Sweet little Ellie and her simpleton brother Matty," Elektra muttered.

"We need to set up a college fund for them," Matt added. "Columbia is expensive."

"We can also get a dog."

"I don't need a dog."

"Not for you, I always wanted a dog to play with."

"Fine we can get a dog."

The two began to laugh; and then Matt torn up the divorce paper and opened his arms.

"Come here, Mrs. Murdock."

Elektra jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down to kiss her and the two held each other as if they were the only two people in this world. After all this time, they finally realized that they belong to each other.

 

~+~+~+

**_(The One where Everyone Lives Happily Ever After)_ **

Five years later...

_Hi everyone, Foggy Nelson is here! Boy was that a long story about my best friend and law partner Matt Murdock and his girl Elektra. In case if you got too lost, this is basically what happened: Matt and I went to Columbia together and we were roommates. On our way to classes, Matt felt Elektra's presence and followed her to Spanish class. He was in love with her ever since. They were together for about a year, until Matt confessed his love to her and his detailed a plan about their future. Elektra didn't take it well and flew home to Greece, which broke Matt's heart. Ten years later, she returned to Hell's Kitchen to attend a meeting where she learned her money is all but gone. Matt was the only person she knows in the city and so she came to him for help. Matt was still mad at her but he still loved her. He helped her in any way he can from giving her a job to taking care of her when she's sick. At the mean time, he began to date Karen Page, our former legal assistant. It didn't last long and they had an amicable breakup but Elektra didn't know that. If you don't believe in soulmates, then what happened next will change your mind. Somehow, all four of us: Matt, myself, Marci, and Elektra ended up in Las Vegas together - all on separate flights with different plans. Marci and I hit it off immediately while Matt and Elektra got hitched after winning jackpot and getting drunk. Initially both Matt and Elektra wanted to resolve this marriage but ultimately decided against it. It took them this long to realize that they belong together._

_Now, if you are wondering on how we are doing now..._

_Our firm is still operating. Elektra has set up a foundation to help those who are unable to afford legal services. She and Matt had twins a year after they married: a boy and a girl. I'm their godfather._

_Karen and Frank tied the knot and Frank is ready to retire from the military._

_Marci and I are engaged and we have set our wedding date._

_As for Stick, he is still alive and formidable as ever. Matt and Elektra took their kids to go celebrate his 90th birthday last week._

_Everyone was living happily ever after in Hell's Kitchen because we are good people who deserve it._

_Enough about us._

_How are you enjoying Netflix's Marvel series?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Some key trivial facts about this fic:  
> 1) Elektra left Matt back in college after he confessed his love to her and revealed a very detailed plan about their future, which backfired and scared Elektra away. This is based on an episode where Ross told Rachel about their plan together in the future; he even thought about having a girl first so that his son Ben wouldn't feel competitive. Rachel, in turn, fled the scene and complained to Monica that "Ross made a plan for the next century!" In the comics, Elektra left US after her father was assassinated and in the Netflix series, she left Matt after she failed to convince him to kill Roscoe Sweeney.
> 
> 2) Elektra working at a laundromat is based on another comic series "Ultimate Daredevil and Elektra" where Elektra's father owned a laundromat. 
> 
> 3) The two men Elektra spoke to on the plane back from Las Vegas are Tony Starks (Iron man) and Steve Rogers (Captain America). Given Tony Stark's own complex, romantic history, he expressed more understanding towards Elektra's troubled relationship with Matt Murdock. Steve Rogers, on the other hand, was more honest and upfront given that he was born and raised from a different era so he saw Elektra in a very negative light. This is also a reflection on how audience viewed Matt/Elektra relationship, ranging from those who hands down see the relationship as abusive to those who see them as OTPs.
> 
> 4) In case if you are wondering the difference between annulment and divorce: annulment is to dissolve a marriage on the ground that it was never valid or legal while divorce is to dissolve the marriage that was legal and valid. For instance, Kris Humphries sought for an annulment from Kim Kardashian citing that the whole marriage is nothing but a sham for reality TV while Kim Kardashian wanted a divorce saying that the marriage was real even though it was short and bad. For Elektra and Matt's case, both were very drunk when they got married; so to get an annulment, they need to convince the court that they wouldn't have married had their mind been clear and sober. But as Stick had pointed out, it'd be hard to prove given how Elektra still loved Matt (and vice versa). In other words, did the alcohol get them to do something that they were afraid to do all along or did the alcohol completely screwed their minds?


End file.
